


His Kind Of Promise

by Merfilly



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Community: mundane_bingo, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a key given that means more</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Kind Of Promise

She fingered the odd metal of the key as it lay on her chest, held securely by the chain around her neck. She still remembered how it had felt to have him slip it around her neck, standing closer than he normally let himself, draping it just so on her before fastening it beneath her up-swept hair. His fingers had touched her skin there, and she'd felt a slight pulse of...more. She still wasn't quite sure what 'more' was, not where the Doctor was concerned.

`~`~`~`~`

The Doctor wondered again if he had done the right thing. He had been so thankful that the TARDIS was willing to cooperate, inducing a deeper sleep in Ace than she normally gave herself, which had let him have the time to land on Gallifrey...in a most disreputable part where people actually thought for themselves...and have the key made.

He'd given it to her, this new copy, as something of a promise to himself. He was tired of being alone, tired of letting them leave him so quickly. No, he had admitted; he chased them off. The minute he knew their lives mattered too much to him, he would find a way to make them choose to leave.

Not Ace. He wanted her to stay. He'd given keys before, but...not like this. Not so personally.

Sometimes, he was a maudlin fool. Maybe she'd see that, take advantage of it, before he came to his senses.

Around him, the TARDIS seemed to like that idea.


End file.
